1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip-type coil component, and more particularly, to a chip-type coil component having excellent reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the miniaturization, slimming, and multi-functionalization of electronic products, chip components thereof are also required to be miniaturized, and the mountings of electronic components have also become high-integrated. A space between the electronic components mounted in accordance with this tendency is therefore minimized.
Further, a metal can may be disposed to cover an electronic component set mounted in order to suppress inter-noise interference between electronic components in the electronic component set. The metal can may be installed so as to minimize a spacing distance thereof from electronic components contained therein, according to a high-integration tendency.
In an internal coil structure of a general multilayer inductor, an in/out lead may exist in upper and lower parts of an inductor body and external electrodes may be applied to the entirety of end surfaces and parts of surfaces adjacent to the end surfaces of the body, in order to electrically connect the in/out lead, and a plating layer may be formed thereon. As a result, the external electrodes are formed on six external surfaces of the inductor body.
As described above, in the case of a general multilayer electronic component, an external electrode may be formed on a top surface of a ceramic body of an electronic component. In this case, the external electrode formed on the top surface of the ceramic body may contact the metal can, and as a result, a short circuit may occur, causing the electronic component set to malfunction.
Accordingly, an external electrode shape needs to be improved in order to allow for the normal implementation of electrical characteristics of the electronic component set and maintain chip strength at the time of surface mounting thereof, while maintaining the same internal structure as an existing multilayer electronic component.